deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Thomas Wayne)
|} Batman (Thomas Wayne) is a superhero from DC Comics, originating from the Flashpoint Paradox timeline. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman (Thomas Wayne) vs. The Comedian (Completed) * Flashpoint Batman vs Spider-Gwen * The Punisher VS Batman (Flashpoint) * Batman (Thomas Wayne) vs Spider-Man (Noir) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Big Daddy (Kick-Ass) * Spider-Man (Ben Parker) (Marvel Comics) History In the original timeline, Thomas Wayne was a doctor who used his connections as CEO of Wayne Enterprises to improve Gotham City. But fate had other plans when Thomas and his wife Martha were murdered in Crime Alley and were survived by their son Bruce Wayne, who became the Batman. However, when the Flash stopped the Reverse-Flash from killing his mother, he created an alternate timeline where young Bruce Wayne was the one murdered in the alley by Joe Chill. Thomas tracked down the murderer, and beat him to death with his bare hands, hoping that this would slake his own thirst for vengeance, and allow Martha Wayne to overcome her grief. Sadly, it accomplished neither. Thomas became the Batman of Flashpoint, and turned Wayne Enterprises into a gambling empire that would bring Gotham’s criminal element to him. He also was able to get the City’s police force privatized under Wayne Enterprises, giving him greater access to day-to-day police operations and information. When Thomas catches a criminal, his preferred method of dealing with them is to throw them off of a tall building, to their deaths. In this way, he has killed Hush, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy, among others. The one criminal that Thomas has not been able to bring himself to kill is the Joker. In this timeline, the Joker is none other than Thomas’s wife, Martha Wayne (see below). Death Battle Info Appearance In the Flashpoint timeline, Thomas Wayne’s batsuit is very similar to that worn in the original timeline. The main differences are that Thomas’s cowl has eye slots that glow red, his utility belt is red, and the oval beneath the bat-symbol on his chest is also red. Another difference is that the shoulders of his batsuit have spikes that stick up, these seem to be merely for decoration. Thomas Wayne himself is a tall, thickset, muscular man with short cropped, graying hair. His eyes appear squinty, and his mouth seems to wear a permanent frown. His preferred outfit is a two-piece gray suit and black shoes. Powers and Abilities * Superior strength - Thomas Wayne is very strong, being able to lift Barry Allan one handed and throw him across the room. * Tactician - He is called the greatest tactician in the world, which is why Cyborg tried to recruit him to his superhero team. * Physician and surgeon - His is an experienced physician and surgeon, and is as good at saving people as he is killing them. * Martial artist - His is a skilled martial artist. Weapons and Equipment In the Flashpoint timeline, Thomas’s Batsuit is not shown to have any special defensive capabilities. However, in the Flashpoint animated film, Thomas is able to use his gauntlets to ward off attacks by the villain named Yo-Yo. As such, it probably does provide some protection, though whether it is as good as Bruce’s is a matter of conjecture. Thomas’s utility belt also seems less robust, carrying a flashlight, sharpened batarangs, a grapple line, and at least one syringe. The one syringe showed, contains phenytoin sodium, an antiepileptic, which slows brain activity. It is likely, though not known, that Thomas carries syringes with other drugs and medicinal chemicals. In the Flashpoint animated film, Thomas carries a pair of .45 automatics, and he uses one to kill Eobard Thawne – in the comic book, he uses a broad sword that was taken from an Amazon. Thomas’s Batcave is also more spartanly equipped than Bruce’s, though he does have access to a large computer, a lab, his own Batmobile and Batplane, and a glass display dome containing Joe Chill’s .45 automatic. In Batman/The Flash: The Button, when Bruce Wayne asks Thomas if his Batcave is equipped with any defenses, he tells him that it is not, as, “Your mother was more of the plan-ahead type.” Feats * Killed Reverse Flash in Flashpoint. * Gave Barry Allen a letter to give to Bruce which changed his outlook on life. Flashpoint Timeline Joker After witnessing the violent death of her beloved son, Bruce, Martha Wayne’s sanity broke. While Thomas was reborn as the Batman of Flashpoint, Martha cut a faux smile into her face and was reborn as the Joker of Flashpoint. She acquired Yo-Yo (possibly Harleen Quinzel) as an accomplice, and became Batman’s foremost adversary. This Joker is every bit as psychotic as the normal timeline’s Joker, and is willing to use children in her sadistic machinations. To facilitate her murder of Police Chief James Gordon, she kidnapped Judge Harvey Dent’s children, dressed the daughter up as the Joker, tricked Gordon into shooting the girl, beat him in hand-to-hand combat, and then slit his throat with a knife. During the events of Flashpoint, she talks to Thomas one last time, who tells her of Barry's claims and their true fates in his reality. However, upon hearing that Bruce would grow up to become Batman, she runs off in an insane fit, killing herself by falling down the Batcave. Gallery Batman Thomas Wayne.jpg| Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Detectives Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Tragic Character